


Ternary

by gemctf2



Series: Spaces of the Heart Series [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Fantasy, Historical, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Mystery, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: For years, the Solar System has seemingly been the most untouched by the outside universe but that all changed with a destruction of a planet that led to the small natural planet, Earth, hosting one of its shard, carrying a whole chain of events including the survivor of the destruction and war.This is the start of Earth's story.





	Ternary

In the western region, a huge shooting star could be seen through the sky, igniting the awe of many. In the eastern region however, it's the start of a new myth. The star seemingly grew bigger and bigger.

The residences of the village Zhao Ping was sleeping through the supposedly peaceful night. Even after a deafening crash, it scared probably a few drunkards and birds.

The nearby mountains, oak and bamboo forests luckily did not catch on fire as said star crashes among the trees.

It just made a crater in the forest's clearing. A white giant hemisphere like object filling said hole, a part of it breaks open, a ramp landing onto the grass scaring

Comes the morning sun and things were quiet once more.

The village streets are filled with the same few people, kids have more space to play around with less adults around.

A few people looks at the carriage riding down the street in awe, some bowing in respect and many kids carried out of the way of the vehicle. But no one seem scared of the figure, just respectful.

It stops at the office, one servant hops down from the driver's seat and opens the door to reveal a sleeping noble looking woman.

"Lady Wang, we have reached,'' the servant announces, though she's a lady, she snorts awake in surprise, looking around in confusion before remembering where she was.

''R-right, thank you,'' she replies opening her fan and letting him help her out of the carriage.

''Your father is expecting you,'' Mai Jie, her father's right hand man, also his adviser for many things. Lady Wang nods politely, she used to play with him but now they maintain an air of professionalism.

The office entrance is quiet simple and practical, while the rest of the office is quiet luxurious. Lady Wang walks through the garden, hiding her boreness with her fan.

"Lady Wang," a servant greeted as she steps towards the rooms.

"Jin Yi," she greets and walks inside the room. The smell of fragrant flowers waffling into the room. She looks around to find her bags already inside and unpacked. The servant closes the door behind her and both of them look at each other for a while before Lady Wang hops in to hug her, knocking the wind out of Jin Yi.

"Kya! I missed you!" She exclaims. Jin Yi chuckles and pats her back.

"It's only been 2 days my lady," she muses. Lady Wang whines anyway and they started to reminisce their hometown before she decided to get some fresh air with her, changing into normal looking robes and leaving her fan behind, she brought Jin Yi into town which is slightly bustling in the afternoon.

"Here here! Have you heard, it's hilarious!"

Lady Wang grins and looks at the things sold in awe, especially the street food she is denied of. Jin Yi smiles, happy to see Wang Yan having fun and smiling freely. Because little people saw the lower part of her face, she easily blends into the crowd with her clothing and lack of entourage, so long as no one from the army or household recognizes her it'll be fine.

"I heard that a performing troupe is gonna come through this town, would my lady like to see them?" Jin Yi asks.

"Why wait?" Wang Yan grins mischievously, Jin Yi smiles in return.

At night, they sneak through the secret entrance they made when they were young. Surprisingly, no one has discovered it for 10 years, the hole is a little too small but Wang Yan never cared for mud in her boots despite her background and facade she puts on outside.

They giggle softly and Jin Yi lets go of all courtesy and pulls Wang Yin along with her, over the hills and barks extending towards the other side of a river.

"Ah, this forest hasn't change one bit, hasn't it?" Jin Yi asks, Wang Yin grins and hops over an overgrown root.

They were approaching the bamboo forest near a cave in a small mountain overlooking the village. Jin Yi breaks a flower and gives it to Wang Yin who takes a deep breath.

Jin Yi perks up and looks down onto the forests, at first she had thought it was a patch of new flowers but now that she looked from above, it looks a little too round and perfect. She didn't want any trouble though, so she leads Wang Yin away from it.

They return to town and the next day, she is allowed, after many pestering, to go to town after a meeting. As the esteemed Lady Wang, they had to behave themselves.

"What do you mean?! This is overcharged!" A drunk uproar occurs in a tavern, earning the disapproval of Jin Yi.

"My lady, let's go by the other side," she hastens. She is interrupted by a loud crash and a grunt.

A white cloaked figure straightens from the landing he had made with a drunkard's face. He looks around at the crowd he has drawn and quickly escapes out of town.

Lady Wang looks fairly interested in it and is very much using her status to get herself through the crowd easily, eager to see the stranger in action, despite Jin Yi's protests.

They followed the figure out, no one dared stop her from leaving the village but already had a guard briskly return to the office.

"M-my lady... this is unwise," Jin Yi stammers. Lady Wang however was set on finding adventure, maybe this is her chance to- they stop short at the bamboo forest.

"Wang Yan, this isn't like your fairytales," Jin Yi scolds as soon as they left the ear shot of the guards. Wang Yan ignores her and stops Jin Yi as the cloak figure stops and after a pause, turns to look at them. Wang Yan perks up, they were pretty much hidden by the leaves but it seemed that the cloak figure knew they were there anyway.

Wang Yan slowly rises, the figure's head following her movement. Jin Yi narrows her eyes, hands tense at her side.

"Mr?" She asks, the cloak figure does not budge other than occasionally shifting their head from Lady Wang to her servant." That was... a rather spectacular landing..." she replies, slowly fanning herself to show a little more relaxation, also silently hoping someone would try and rob her.

"I've never seen anything like it... and I've seen generals and soldiers train before... may I ask of your origins?" She asks. The cloak figure looks relax too but with their secrecy, it's hard to tell.

Finally, the cloak figure raises their hands to pull over the covers, revealing fairy-like features, leaving Jin Yi and Wang Yan speechless.


End file.
